Be My Valentine
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: Spencer just wanted his one true love to know how he felt on Valentine's Day. ONESHOT. SLASH. reid/morgan. Drama/Romance but it includes Humor


**A little Valentine's Day treat for everyone, enjoy!**

**Be My Valentine**

Spencer Reid sighed and looked around the crowded bar. The whole team had traveled there after a long day of work to celebrate his least favorite day of the year…Valentine's Day. _I just don't get why people make such a big deal of it._ He sighed again and took a long drink of his beer, which he usually didn't drink. He was bored out of his mind.

"Hey there, sugar, what's got you down?" Garcia suddenly piped out, scaring Spencer half out of his wits.

Spencer looked over at her. She was dressed in all bright pink and red, fit for the holiday. She looked overly cheerful; probably because of the box of candy and vase of roses Kevin had surprised her with at work earlier in the day. "Oh, um…nothing, really," he said sheepishly. "I'm just kinda bored."

Garcia smiled playfully at him. "Well get up and dance a little. Why didn't you bring your valentine with you this evening? Everyone else did."

Spencer leaned back and frowned in the realization that she was right. The _entire _team had someone with them. He looked around to see. Naturally Garcia had brought Kevin, and JJ brought will. He saw the two of them cuddling over in the corner. Rossi had some lady with him that he seemed to be getting friendly with as well in their own booth. What really surprised him though was that Hotch and Emily and come together. He suspected that the two had a thing for ach other, and his thoughts were proven correct this evening when the pair arrived hand in hand. The only person he didn't think was there with anyone was Derek, but he was dancing with pretty much every single girl in the place, so it didn't really matter. Spencer himself was the only person on the team there alone. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, somewhat sadly to Garcia. He finished off his beer and set the glass down on the table.

Garcia frowned and put her arm around his shoulder. "Hey now, there isn't someone special out there that you like?"

Spencer swallowed and looked away. The truth was, there really _was_ someone that he liked, a lot. That certain someone was there tonight. He peered over at the dance floor, spotting Derek dancing with 'random blonde chic of the evening number 4.' _There is no way I could tell him how much I love him, he wouldn't understand. He would probably think I'm some kind of freak and he would hate me. Then I would have to transfer out and probably move and-_

"Hey there, genius boy," Garcia said, tapping him incessantly on the shoulder to get his attention. "I can hear your gears working in there, something's up. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Spencer said. "I think I need another beer."

"Spence, you don't drink," Garcia said. "Clearly something is bothering you, and I think I can help."

Spencer smiled lightly at her, amused by her enthusiasm. "I don't know if you can help, Penelope."

"Try me," Garcia said, sitting across from him. "If I can't do it…well…I'll buy you a keg and you drink to your heart's content."

Spencer laughed slightly and sat up. "Well…ok, I'll tell you. But please don't say anything to any of the others about it. Emily and JJ would never let me live this down."

"Deal…continue."

Spencer sighed. "The truth is…there is someone I really like."

"Ah ha!" Garcia said, nearly bouncing out of her seat. "Then what's the problem, deary?"

"Well," Spencer breathed deeply. "I'm completely in love with him. He doesn't know, at least I don't think he does. But anyway, he's about straight as a guy can get, so it doesn't really matter." He looked down sadly. "I'm just doomed to be alone for the rest of my life."

"Now, Spencer, that's not true," Garcia said, reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. "I'm sure if you just went up to Derek and told him what you told me he would understand."

Spencer nearly choked on air. He sat up and looked at Garcia. "How…how did you know it's Derek?! I never told anyone, I-"

"Hunny, it's plain as day to me," Garcia said, tapping the side of her head. "I come with built in gaydar, I can sense a sexually frustrated man when I see one."

Spencer's jaw could have hit the table. He simply stared at Garcia for several moments. He risked a glance over at Derek. He noticed the blonde girl was gone, replaced by some goth girl with blue hair, who even Spencer thought was kind of cute. He almost fell out of his seat when Derek looked over and flashed a brilliant smile at him. He put his head in his hands. "Oh god, Penelope, I don't know what to do. I think I might puke."

"You shouldn't have had all that beer," Garcia said matter-of-factly.

"No, that's not it," Spencer said, putting his hands flat on the table and staring at them. "I can't stand seeing him dance with all those other girls. I just wish it could be me for once."

Garcia looked him over for a few moments before standing. "I have a plan. I'm not sure it will work, but I'll try it. Meet me out back in five minutes."

"Ok," Spencer said in confusion as she walked away. He peered around the room looking for the other agents. Will and JJ were snuggled together in their booth, making out like ravenous teenagers. Rossi and his lady friend were holding hands and talking intently about something. Hotch and Emily were hanging around the pole tables, his arm around her waist and holding her close. _That's never going to be with Derek is it? I just wish he could love me back. _He checked his watch; he had to meet Garcia out back in two minutes. _Might as well head back, I wonder what she is planning. _He glanced over at Derek as he passed the dance floor. Goth girl was gone, and there was another blonde girl. Spencer shook his head sadly and continued to the back. He stepped outside, the brisk evening air a nice change from the heavy air and loud noise of the bar. He breathed deeply and leaned against the wall. He looked over when he heard the door open; his heart skipping a beat when he saw it was Derek who stepped out.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek said cheerfully. "What are you up to?"

"I, um…I'm waiting for Garcia," Spencer stuttered. "She told me to meet her out here in five minutes."

"Huh, strange, she told me the same thing," Derek said, not noticing Spencer's eyes become the size of saucers. "I hope it's not to tell us another one of those weird cat stories."

"Yeah," Spencer said absentmindedly. _I can't believe it! She set me up!_ He was about to make a mad dash for the door when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, noticing he had a text message from Garcia. _Oh shit! _He read the message silently to himself. _Ok, you're both out there. Now go for it! Tell him how you feel! _Spencer swallowed and put the phone back in his pocket.

"You ok, Reid?" Derek said, looking over at the younger man. "You look distressed."

_More than you can imagine! _Spencer shook his head. "I'm fine," he lied. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had to do this. "Derek," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Garcia…she didn't want us to meet her out here."

"She didn't?"

"No…she um…she wanted us to meet."

Derek smiled and laughed lightly. "Am I supposed to give you some kind of pep talk or something?" He looked away. "Is it because you didn't bring a date? I mean that's the point of Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

Spencer cocked his head a little and stood up. "Well, actually, Valentine's Day is named after one or more early Christian martyrs named Valentine and was established by Pope Gelasius I in AD 496. It's traditionally a day on which lovers express their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards, which we really just call Valentines. The holiday first became associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love-"

"Yeah, ok man I get it," Derek said, laughing slightly.

Spencer blushed and looked away. "Well, um…I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Not about Pope Gelasius I, or whatever his name was?" Derek said with a smile.

"Uh, well, no," Spencer sighed again, turning to face Derek. "I wanted to tell you…um, I um…"

"What is it?"

"Oh…what the hell," Spencer said. He immediately stepped forward and grabbed Derek by the shoulders. He pulled him up against him and pressed their lips together. He threw his whole heart and soul into the kiss. He was about to deepen it when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulders, pushing him away. He stumbled backward and looked at Derek. "Derek, I…I didn't…I don't know-"

"Save it," Derek said harshly. He backed up and raced back into the bar, leaving Spencer standing alone.

Spencer's heart broke into a million pieces and tears came to his eyes. He had never felt more hurt in his life. _I can't believe this…I should have seen this coming. _He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a sob. He turned around and jogged around to the front of the bar, not daring to go back inside. He couldn't face the others, figuring Derek had told them all how he had just been violated by him behind the bar. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. He sped off, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Spencer wiped away his tears and sat down on his sofa, a cup of hot chocolate in hand. He had just checked his answering machine, listening to a message left by his mother, wishing him a Happy Valentine's Day. _More like Single Awareness Day, Mom._ He had also just gotten off the phone with JJ; she wanted to know where he disappeared to. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. It was his luck that every mushy romance movie you could think of was on. _This is pure torture. Why do people really need one day out of the whole year to express how much they love each other?! _He shut the television off and was about to head to bed when he heard a knock on his door. Slightly confused, he went over and looked through the peephole. He was shocked to see that it was Derek. _Oh hell, what do I do?!_

"Spencer, I know you're in there," Derek said from the other side of the door. "I can practically hear you panicking through the door. Please let me in, we need to talk."

Spencer swallowed hard and unlocked the door. He stepped back and let Derek in, not looking him in the eyes. He closed the door and stood there with his hand on the doorknob for a few moments. "Look, Derek, what happened at the bar…I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to kiss me? I think you did," Derek said, casually walking over and sitting on the couch. "That's what we need to talk about. Come over here, please."

Spencer trembled lightly as he went over and sat in a chair as far away from Derek as he could get. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly.

Derek looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Garcia told me everything you told her."

Spencer froze in his seat. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He wiped at them hastily, not wanting to cry in front of Derek. "I…I can't, I don't know what got into me." He looked up, surprised to see that Derek was now kneeling in front of him, a sad look on his face.

"Spence…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Derek said softly.

"What?"

Derek frowned and stood again. He paced around the room. "I didn't know it hurt you to see me dancing with all those girls. I didn't actually want to be with any of them. I only danced with them to…well." He stopped pacing and looked at Spencer. "I only did it to try and hide what I feel for you."

Spencer gasped quietly and looked up at Derek. "W-What do you mean?"

"I've always loved you, Spence," Derek said, stepping closer to him. "I just never knew if you felt the same way about me. We're complete opposites and I just didn't think it would work. I tried to ignore the feeling, but I couldn't help it. I fall harder for you very time I see you, Spencer." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "When you kissed me earlier and I took off…it wasn't because I was mad. I was thrilled, actually. But I panicked, I ran in the bar to ask Garcia what I should do. When I got back out there and you were gone…I just knew I hurt you by leaving the way I did. I went back in to see if I could find you. JJ finally told me that she called you and you said you went home. I came straight here to tell you how I feel."

Spencer looked up at Derek in shock and sadness. Fresh tears filled his eyes. "You…you _love _me? For real?"

Derek smiled. "More than anything in the world, Pretty Boy. I just wish I had told you sooner." He quickly crossed the room and pulled Spencer up out of his chair. He pulled him up against him, crushing their lips together in something more passionate than before. He ran his hand up and down Spencer's back, smiling against him when he felt the younger man wrap his arms tightly around him. Once the kiss was finished, he held Spencer close to him and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you, Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled and snuggled deeper into Derek's chest. "I love you too, Derek Morgan." He grinned like a kid on Christmas.

Derek smiled down at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

**END**

**I coined the term "Single Awareness Day" last year because I was (and still am) single. Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
